Bring It On!
by potter-shan-fan
Summary: Set a little while after BD. Emmett and Jasper ask Bella for a favour! See the outcome! Oneshot, or possibly a two-shot, if that exists! Bella's POV. R&R!


"Come on, Bella

"Come on, Bella! _Please?"_ Emmett begged me. "I've been waiting for a chance like this for ages!"

I laughed. Of course this is what Emmett would want. I supposed I owed him as much, after all those times I'd beaten him in arm-wrestling. "I'll think about it," I said uncertainly.

"Please Bella! You know you want to!" Emmet groaned. Jasper flitted closer, his eyes glinting, revealing his hopefulness.

"I might not be able to get it right, I might slip up," I told them.

Emmett snorted. "You and I both know that's not going to happen."

I glanced at Edward. He looked at me with confident eyes. He knew I wouldn't do it, if it meant there was even a slight chance he might get hurt. It was his look that convinced me, more so than anything Emmett – or even Jasper, for that matter - had said.

I smiled evilly at him. I saw his confidence falter. From beside me, I heard Alice's trilling laughter. Jasper and Emmett both grinned to each other, taking her laugh as confirmation from me.

"Alright. I'll do it!" I grinned. "Just this once!" I added quickly.

Emmett smirked. "We'll see."

"I'm going first!" Jasper announced.

"No way!" Emmett cried. They began a heated argument. I didn't pay attention, but waited for it to finish. Edward flitted to my side. "Bella…" he said anxiously. I laughed. "I'm going to do this. I owe it to Emmett!"

"Really, Bella! How could you –"

Renesmee ran over to us in a second, jumping out of Jacob's arms agilely. I raised my arms automatically and she bounded into them. She touched my face with her hand, showing me the conversation Emmett and Jasper were having, impatience burning at the edges of the thought.

"Yes, it's going to be soon," I assured her. She grinned. Edward grimaced.

Jake came up to us as well, hating being away from Renesmee for even a second, and wished Edward good luck; Jasper and Emmett had settled their quarrel. Emmett would be going first.

Though he looked sure of himself, I knew Edward's face well enough to see the slight panic that lay there. I grinned evilly at him. The rest of us watched eagerly as Emmett and Edward went into the center of the circle we had unconsciously formed. Standing beside Renesmee, Jake and me was Seth Clearwater, a grin spreading across his face. Beside him was Leah, tense as usual, but even she could not hide the curiosity and wonder at the outcome.

On my other side, Alice's eyes were unfocused as she searched ahead for the results, too impatient and eager to wait. Jasper was watching her fervently to catch the answer for himself, though Alice was determined not to let it show. Rosalie watched from beside him, rooting Emmett on, while Carlisle and Esme watched anxiously next to her, undecided. Quil and Embry lay beside them in their Wolf forms, sitting on the haunches, the anticipation easily identifiably even on their wolfy features, ending our circle.

"Alright, Bella. Do your thing!" Emmet grinned, psyched by the chance to finally fight Edward in an even match, without him "cheating". I automatically spread my shield to cover him closely, making sure to leave out Edward. Just then I began to feel anxious. What if he did get hurt? That thought was silly, but I couldn't help it as I stared at Emmett's bulging biceps and muscles. Edward tensed, preparing himself.

"Alright, go ahead!" I said.

Immediately, Emmett sprang. Edward had only just enough time to dive out of the way. He was lucky he was the fastest of the Cullens. Emmett was relentless. He feinted to the left, then to the right again, before actually attacking from the left. It got harder to weave the shield around Emmett but not Edward as they got closer. Edward let out a cry of surprise as Emmett knocked him off his feet. I gasped, nearly dropping the shield. Jasper and Rosalie cheered, glad that someone was finally about to beat Edward – though Jasper wanted himself to be the first. Jake couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

I had all but forgotten that Renesmee was still in my arms, so I was startled when she touched my face and replayed the image for me, now worried for her father.

"Don't worry. Emmett won't_ really _hurt him… I think," I added uncertainly. Emmett heard me and laughed, glancing upwards for less than a fraction of a second. The moment of distraction was all Edward needed. With impossible force, he pushed Emmett off just enough for him to slide out from under him. In the same instant, he came up behind him and put his teeth to Emmett's neck.

"I win," he whispered in Emmett's ear, straightening up. Emmett growled angrily. "That isn't fair! Bella distracted me!"

"Don't be a sore loser," Edward teased. "It wouldn't have made a difference. I know how you move, Em! I would have won anyway!"

"Rematch! Now!" Emmett growled.

"No way!" Jasper yelled before Edward even had a chance. "My turn!" Edward gulped. He had definitely been dreading fighting Jasper more so than Emmett. While Emmett may have been the stronger one, Jasper was more cunning. He had the most experience, and Edward had always relied on his extra hearing to win these fights with Jasper. This would definitely be the more interesting fight.

**A/N: Well, if anyone liked that, I may come back with another chapter of Jasper fighting Emmett… Maybe! I'm currently pre-occupied with my other Harry Potter fic, but this story came tome, and I felt I had to write it! It seems like something I am sure Emmett would have asked for!**

**Now R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
